


rolls-royce

by misacherry



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, shao fei is a panicked gay, tang yi is a confident gay, zhao zi loves the mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Shao Fei is stuck doing overtime and like the good boyfriend that he is, Tang Yi picks him up.Oh crap, he did tell his new colleagues about their relationship right?Right?Or, Shao Fei getting shy because Tang Yi won't stop being embarrassing on purpose.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 243





	rolls-royce

**Author's Note:**

> guess who got sucked in into the fandom againnnnn

"Meng Shao Fei, it's eight P.M."

"Ah...Tang Yi....I'm still not done yet."

"It's a Friday night."

"And I miss you too okay? But I have to finish these last few pages. I'll make sure to call you when I'm done."

The police officer anxiously waited for his reply. He's been doing overtime for the past few weeks due to it being Shao Fei's first drug bust as a team captain. No way was he going to let those bastards slide their way out again.

"Fine. Do your work. I'll come and pick you up."

"Tang Yi wait!"

"I've made up my mind. See you."

Meng Shao Fei sighed defeatedly onto his paper-filled table. It was going to be long, long night.

* * *

"Good job today guys!"

"Thank you Ah Fei!"

"You really saved us here!"

"Captain, I'll buy drinks tonight!"

The whole floor was filled with joyous remarks and light sounds of hurried bag zippers. They were finally done with the infamous Li drug ring case and to be honest, Shao Fei was on cloud nine. Even narcotics weren't able to get this far.

He mentally patted himself on the back. This was a huge win for team 3 and the whole department.

"I'm really proud of you all. It would be nice to get some beer but I'm sorry, I can't."

"Ehh? Why not?"

"Come on Ah Fei!"

Everyone was circling around the visibly perplexed officer. How does he tell them that his ex-mob leader boyfriend is coming to pick him up? He cursed quietly for forgetting to fill the three new recruits in about his relationship with Tang Yi. 

Just as he was about to blurt out something stupid, his phone chimed. Shao Fei pulled his phone out of his right pocket to check although he already knew who it was.

* * *

 **sulky >:( ** : im downstairs

 **sulky >:(** : fasterrrr it's almost 11 and im hungry

 **sulky >:(** : do you wanna go eat or should i cook smth

 **sulky >:(** : shao fei istg you're gonna sleep on the couch tonight

* * *

He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. It's rare that Tang Yi texts him like this. Shao Fei still remembers that one time when he called fifty-nine times and left multiple voice messages. That was adorable yet terrifying at the same time. Now, he picks up immediately on the first text or ring.

As he was busy replying back, he didn't notice the confusion on his colleagues faces. Except for Zhao Zi of course, that man sensed exactly what was going on.

* * *

 **Shao Fei** : yes yes i'm done!! i'm going down rn, no couch okay?

 **Shao Fei** : also i'd like it if you'd cook

 **Shao Fei** : *insert cute pleading dog face emoji here*

* * *

"Captain, is that your lover?"

"How come you never told us?"

"Woah, they must love you very much to pick you up this late!"

Shao Fei immediately snapped his head away from the screen. The first thing he saw was Zhao Zi trying to hide a sly smile with his hand. This was not looking good.

"Ahaha, yeah. I guess they do."

"Is it someone from the precinct?"

"Maybe it's someone we know!

"Guys! We can just go down and look!"

The officer was so flustered he wished he dissolved into a puddle. There was no way he getting out of this situation, might as well introduce Tang Yi to them. He just hoped his boyfriend was in a good enough mood to entertain his team members. Shao Fei really didn't want to sleep on the couch.

"Alright, I'll introduce him to y'all. Just a warning, he can get a bit intimidating sometimes."

All three of their faces were even more confused than before while Zhao Zi was on the verge of dying from laughter.

He could feel his detective intuition tingling ominously.

_Not looking good at all._

* * *

"Shao Fei."

"Hey!"

Tang Yi was casually leaning on a diamond black Phantom that was parked right in front of the office's main entrance. He was dressed in a white dress shirt that hugged him at the right places, slim fit navy trousers which were securely fitted with a black leather belt and some dark brown shoes.

Zhao Zi took the liberty to clear his throat which made Shao Fei realise he was staring for quite some time. 

"See something you like?"

"Tang Yi! I wasn't-it's just-nevermind!"

The taller man gave him a slight smirk while he made he way up the small steps and placed himself right next to Shao Fei. Tang Yi's arm slowly snaked around his waist, softly pulling him into a slight embrace.

"These are the new kids you've been talking about?"

"Yeah they are! They're great people."

"I'm glad to hear but if any of you try anything funny I'll make sure to put some sense in your brains okay?"

"Tang Yi stop that. I thought you already retired."

Shao Fei scolded as he slapped his boyfriend's shoulder. This was what he was afraid of.

"I'm only joking. Unless..."

"Okay enough, you're scaring them."

He turned his head around to his juniors. He could see two of their faces turn from nervous messes into weak relieved smiles. However, one of them was scrunching their brows together, like they were brainstorming on a tough lead. Then immediately, Shao Fei swore he saw a light bulb lit up above their head.

"It's, it's him! It's THAT Tang Yi!"

"Wait you mean, ex-mob leader of Xing Tian Meng?"

"No way!"

"You guys are way too excited!"

Shao Fei felt like he was trying to protect Tang Yi from 3 over-energised golden retrievers who were waiting for him to throw the ball. Maybe he'd consider getting a cat after this.

"Yes I am and I've been dating your beloved Captain Meng since like, forever."

"Oh my god..."

And that did it. The three dogs started squealing or whatever it was the sounds that they were making. Shao Fei looked over to where his best friend was standing, hoping he would help him out. But Zhao Zi being Zhao Zi, didn't get the hint. (Or maybe purposely ignored him.) 

"You guys know that he actually chased me for four straight years before we got together right?"

"Really?"

"That's true love right there."

"Who knew Captain was such a romantic!"

"Tang Yi don't you think it's time for us to go home? I thought you were hungry."

"Mhm, but I suddenly felt full when I saw you come out those doors."

All Shao Fei could hear next were those inhuman noises again and Tang Yi laughing at his embarrassment.

No, his ears definitely weren't turning a shade of red. Can't a guy just fall asleep in his boyfriend's Rolls-Royce after work?

* * *

"Oh I forgot."

"Hm?"

"We should've told them we're getting married in three months."

"Just drive!"

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing bout cars bye  
> also, i got lazy fixing the errors so all mistakes pointed out are appreciated!


End file.
